Distress
by superxXxSAMURAI
Summary: Shikamaru comes clean about who he wants to spend the rest of his life with when the family of three have a talk about marriage and children. Mrs. Nara isn’t happy.


Distress

Disclaimer: This is fan-made. No money has been made in the making of this piece.

Summary: Shikamaru comes clean about who he wants to spend the rest of his life with when the family of three have a talk about marriage and children. Mrs. Nara isn't happy.

Warning(s): Chuunin!Shikamaru; Chuunin!Chouji;

Author's Note: …I got nothing.

Published: May 9 2009

Rating: R

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The kitchen was quiet, too quiet for even Shikamaru's taste since he knew what was going to come next. His narrow eyes darted from his father to his mother, twice, three times before staring out at the window where the clouds in the sky could be seen easily. It was like the calm before the storm. The confession that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Chouji had been rather easy. Trying to make his parents understand and not try to deter him was the hard part. He estimated that he had three seconds before they completely exploded.

3...

'_I don' care what they say,' _he thought. It was true. There was nothing that could persuade him to just kick his best friend, the love of his life, to the curb because his parents didn't want him with the Akimichi. He'd kill himself before he'd ever do that and that would be only because of how much pain Chouji would go through if rejected. Unfortunately, the blond would go through pain if he killed himself, so he was going to stick with him. He loved him too much…

2...

'_I love him.'_

1..

'_I love him…'_

"No son of mine is going to spend the rest of his life with another boy," came Yoshino's voice; it was cold and unfeeling. "I won't allow it."

"Then I guess I'm not your son," was Shikamaru's reply which was completely uncaring.

"Yoshino, please-" Shikatou was immediately interrupted when his wife stood suddenly, knocking her chair to the floor with a loud crash. Her eyes held nothing but fury in them as they glared harshly at her only child.

"NO! My son is not allowed to spend the rest of his life with another boy! The very thought of it makes me sick… He will get married to a nice girl and have a family _like he's supposed to_."

"You can't tell who I can and cannot spend my life with!"

Shikamaru was now standing as well, simply appalled at what his mother was saying.

"_Yes_, _I can_, as your mother. You have already been arranged to be married!"

The young Nara's face began to turn an angry shade of red as he glared daggers at his mother. He was arranged to be married?!

"I won't marry her so you shouldn't even try… I know who I'm marrying and that's _Chouji_."

The teen smirked lightly when his mother's face began to turn purple with extreme anger.

"You-YOU ARE NO LONGER ALLOWED IN THIS HOUSE! GET OUT! GET OUT GET OUT!"

Shikatou restrained his wife from lunging across the table in an attempt to possibly smack her son all the while frowning.

Shikamaru couldn't believe what he had just heard. He was being thrown out? She couldn't possibly be serious, and yet the look on her enraged face said otherwise as she continued to struggle against her husband's grip.

"YOU PERVERTED BOY! DIRTY FUCKING _FAGGOT!_ YOU DARE SLEEP WITH ANOTHER BOY AND EXPECT ME TO LET YOU CONTINUE TO DO IT?!??!!! GET OUT! GET OUT NOW! YOU ARE NOT MY SON AND THIS IS NOT YOUR HOME ANYMORE! GET THE FUCK OUT!"

"I HATE YOU! YOU BITCH!"

Storming out of the house he lived in for fifteen years, he ignored the rest of what she was saying and didn't even bother closing the door. He couldn't say that he wasn't hurt by her words because he was. It hurt him deeply to know that who he spent the rest of his life with mattered A LOT especially since it was Chouji he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

His feet led him to Chouji's apartment since the teen didn't have the courage to stay in the Akimichi Compound now that his father had passed on. Banging on the door when he was in front of it, his dark eyes were filled with tears that raced down his cheeks.

When the door opened, Chouji stood in the doorway wearing nothing but what seemed to be underwear and a large white t-shirt that looked like a sleeping gown on his curvaceous frame. His hair was tied into a rather pretty if not a tad wild ponytail that reached the middle of his back.

"Shika-" the shorter teen was cut off when Shikamaru entered, closing the door and kissed him rather hard on the mouth before staring down at him, the blond's face in his lightly tanned hands.

"I love you," he whispered, his voice cracking as he continued to cry before pulling Chouji into an embrace.

The blond was frowning at the sight of his boyfriend, but didn't hesitate to embrace him back, holding onto tightly as choked sobs let the taller male.

"I love you too Shika…"

Chouji didn't know why his Shika-chan was so distressed, but he would get to the bottom of it and make him feel better…like he always did.


End file.
